Fables Origin: Marco
by MasterStone
Summary: He's half human and half vampire. Living in New York among Mundies, Fables and his uncle in the year of 1994 while going through pain, lust, anger and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

1994

The night, was cold. The wind's breeze cutting through the skin or scales of those who lurked in its presences and the sounds of city was impossible to tune out. It seemed like a normal night, a normal boring night, if your were a human if your weren't a creature of night..

Our story begins with a young half-vampire named Marco and his misadventures of adapting to the city life. We will dive deep into this one's past and see how he overcame the daunting obstacles. He is young and naive, and often find himself feasting off human's. But with the help of his best friend and Uncle, he will find a way to get by, or die trying.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

12:57 am at night, Marco woke up in the bed of a woman he slept with. As he pulled back the bed, he is disturbed by the large amount of blood scattered over the bed sheets. He quickly puts his clothes on then cleans himself up. He also checks for a pulse of the girl and luckily, there is one, but he still picks up the phone and called for an ambulance. After removing any evidence of him being here, he leaves immediately.

Walking down several stairs of the apartment complex, he could hear the sound of people having an intense moment of intimacy from the other side of the door. He also sees a stray cat climb through the hole of a broken wall. It just had just given birth, he could smell it and was disgusted.

Marco left the apartment building and went on his way and for some reason he was still thirsty for blood after feeding on that girl he slept with. His body began to shake violent and his eye got darker. Being half-vampire, this is not what he should experience. He struggles to make his way down the struggle in order to locate a payphone. He passes a young couple who see's he isn't looking so well. The man asked, "Are you okay dude?" and Marco looked at him and the woman like meat.

Marco could feel their flesh tearing as his fang run through it. The blood he imagined gushing out like a sprinkler to a point where it gave him the hots. He really wanted to, but he didn't he walked away suffering from his illness. Finally making it to the pay phone, he dialed a number. A young man, about the same age as Marco answered and he could hear the suffering in Marco's voice. "I'm right down the street. I'm on my way." said the young man, then he hung up.

* * *

Macro hung up the payphone as well, then began to experience cramps. He forced himself out of the payphone and made his way toward the wall and leaned there. A few moment's later, he was a by a group of boys, presumably a gang cornering him and block all paths of escape.

One of the members cracked their knuckles and show their claws. He was a Fable, he wasn't human. He then walked up to the exhausted Marco and punched the wall next to him leaving a hole the size of his fist.

"You lost, buddy?" The gangster said.

What was going through Marco's head was something to not be witness by the for the fragile minded. He wanted to tear the skin from the gangster and drain the blood from him. Then he would do the same for the other members. He wanted to decimate them, but luckily it didn't come to that. He best friend Draco arrived just on time before anything could go down.

"Need help Marco?" Draco said.

The leader of the gang focused his attention towards Draco and and began to laugh while signaling his fellow gangsters to beat him down, but they fail miserably. This isn't the young dragons first rodeo, he's been in many fights while living here in the inner city. After dealing with his crew, the gang leader retreats, for now.

Draco steps over the bodies of the beaten gang members and help's Marco from the ground. He could feel the blood lust in his eyes and waste no time helping him into his car.

"Hold on buddy, we'll get you back to your uncle. He'll fix you up" Draco helping his friend into the car.

As the two leave, a mysterious woman who was seemingly watching the whole time observes and quickly writes down the tag of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco drives Marco to his uncles house in the Bronx. He help's the weakened Vampire up the stairs then begins to knock on the door until someone answers. No one answer, he knocked harder, then after a minute or waiting, Ademar, Marco's Uncle answers the door. He looks at his nephew tells Draco to lay him on the couch.

Ademar then begins to examine the condition of Marco. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a syringe and inject it into Marco's neck. His pupils return to normal and he immediately leaps up of the couch and attack's his uncle, then returns to his former self after looking in a nearby mirror.

"Your condition, it's worsening.." Ademar said.

Marco turned away and picked up a pack of cigarette and took a seat at the table blowing the smoke like a train engine in the old west. Draco could see the argument with Marco and Ademar about to go down, so he decide to leave after saying goodbye.

Soon as the door closed, Ademar slammed his fist on the table cracking the middle and flipping over the ash tray.

"I found out about the girl you slept with Marco, I'm a paramedic you know."

"I don't care, Ademar."

"You're just as stubborn as your father. I told you countless of times, your condition, you cannot OVERFEED as a half-vampire. Something in your blood trigger's abnormal hunger. If the council finds out what you were doing, they're brand you as Casanova or worse!"

Marco puts out his cigarette and get's out of his seat and walk away from the table toward his room. Before he closes the door behind he have one last word with Ademar.

"The bastard you're working with, Obrecht. He killed my father, your brother right in front of you just to get ascend to power. By order of the council, and it's only a matter of time before they try to order another hit. You should be prepared, uncle."

As he slams his door, Ademar look at the picture of his brother and his nephew from long ago, then he looks at the crest of the Vampire Order and take what Marco just said to the heart. He knew he was right. He knew Obrecht was his sworn enemy, and he knew a day would come when they will attempt to take one another's life. Until that day came, he behaved like a good council hound..

 _ **The next day**_

Marco seemed more calmer than he was yesterday, especially on his way to work. He didn't have an urge to tear out someones throat and drink from then like a fountain. Whatever was injected into him by last night seemed to did the trick. His eye's and everything else looked normal, he was ready to go to work. He signed in and immediately started working on the car's in the garage.

A co worker accidentally cut his hand on a piece of equipment. The smell of blood began to make Marco uneasy. He turned away and continued working while still fighting the urge. He got up and left his work away, then outside to calm down. He grab his pendant and began to pray in his native language; _" No te alegres cuando caiga tu enemigo , Y no se alegre tu corazón cuando tropiece ; no sea que el señor lo ve y le desagrade , y su ira lejos de él. "_

The man with the bleeding hand walks out of the garage, and Marco's vampiric urges begin to take over once again. He was really close to dragging the man away and draining every last drop of blood as he could from him. This didn't happen unfortunately because a young woman, presumably his age drove up in a blue 1994 Honda, a nice little car. She had nice short blonde hair and green eye's, and something about her read, 'Touch me and I'll break your face.' which Marco kinda liked.

"Hey, handsome. Can I get some service?" The woman said.

Marco immediately went to service her. He asked what the problem was and the girl pointed at the bottom of the car. He went under the car and noticed something was loose, and as he was under it, his shirt was halfway open exposing his ab's. The woman noticed this and tilted her glasses and peaked just before he got back up. Marco offered to fix it for a reasonable price, and her response was "How reasonable?".

Marco replied in a seductive manner, "Your number, and perhaps a date…?"  
The girl was awe after having that pick up line, she couldn't help but smile and pulled out a pen to write down her number.

She eased on up towards the mechanic and slide her number into his pocket. Then asked him where to park her car. He pointed with a smile, "Right here.." then she climb by into her car and drove it into her garage.

As she was about to leave, the woman asked for his name.

"Marco.." he replied in full suave.

"Irene.." the woman said as she walked away adjusting her bonnet from the hot sun ray. Before she leaves, Irene reminded Marco if he takes care of her car properly, he'll might get that date. He didn't stop watching her until she disappeared around the corner..


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Ademar was called in by the council for an immediate gathering. While worrying about his nephew getting into more trouble while he was away, Ademar asked a headhunter who he worked with on many cases around the city to keep a close eye on him. While Ademar is away he is certain Marco's hunger would take over again, and someone have to be there to calm him.

Ademar heads to the airport and boards the plane to Spain, where he would meet with the council and the vampire elders. On board, he is annoyed by a child sitting in front of him, and when the annoying little demon turn around, Ademar sprouted fangs and scared the child. They never looked back at Ademar until the plane has landed.

After a long flight, he finally arrives in his home country. He rents a car and make his way for the council located somewhere in the country sides. He parks his car, get's out, then approached the old castle. At the doorway is Obrecht, a vampire connected to both Ademar and Marco's past, very bad blood between the three. And as much as he wanted to put a wooden stake through his heart, Ademar has to obey the rule of the council that he dedicated his life to and work with this terrible man.

"Late as always, Ademar." Obrecht said while unfolding his hands and opening the door.

He silent and decides not to respond to Obrecht unless it was necessary. The two then enters the castle and make their way through it's gloomy interior, all the way to the council room. Once there they would meet with the elder, The Count of the Vampire Council, to receive their next mission.

Ademar and Obrecht enter the council room, and kneels before The Count, awaiting this orders. The Count turns around and faces them, showing signs that he was just feasting, on something or someone. He tilts his cold pointy fingers and tell Ademar and Obrecht to rise up before returning to his seat.

"Early, you are… my son's. Are you… ready for your next object?" The Count said.

"Yes, my lord." Both Ademar and Obrecht said bowing their heads in respect, awaiting their orders.

The Count then pick up his glass of blood and took and long ship before telling his two enforcer what their next move was.

"In your city, Ademar… in the United States… There is a group of...anarchy's who dare threaten my rule. As preposterous as that may seem, they are making a mockery of our faction, eliminate their leader's and those who would continue to follow them. Make an example out of anyone who would dare threaten our order. Understood?"

"Yes my lord.." The duo said, bowing their heads in respect.

"Excellent. Now go my loyal enforcer's. Hunt down those traitors and bring order to our faction. We can't have another rebellion on our hands again.. We don't want Fabletown and their hell hound snooping around in our affairs.. Dismissed."

After meeting with The Count, Ademar and Obrecht returned to the city and made their way to their safe house and stock up on equipment for combating the rogue vampires. While going through things, Obrecht ask Ademar how his nephew was doing. Ademar turns around and slams Obrecht on the against the wall and places a hunting knife against his neck. He made it clear that he didn't want to his anything about his nephew, brother or any of his family members. He made it clear that they were only partners and nothing more.

 _ **The movie theater**_

Marco and Irene were on a date, as promised if he fixed her ride. They went to see the movie Pulp Fiction which recently released. Having to been dating for a few days, the two began to grow close. Still haven't had sex yet, but Marco was certain the day would come, he wasn't in no rush.

He wrap his arm around her as they sat back in the most comfortable spot in the theater, the sound of Samuel L. Jackson's voice could be heard from the entrance, and the mood was tense as the actor invigorated the audience. A half an hour into the movie Marco had to use the restroom. He got up and left to do so and while he was there he noticed something about him in the mirror of the restroom. His eyes look normal, no signs of him being a vampire..

He also wasn't as hungry as before even going a day and a half without blood. For some reason he felt, sane around Irene. He felt normal, not a monster that he was born as, he thought. As he left the restroom, the mirror began to mysteriously crack..


	4. Chapter 4

Marco awoke again, but this time at Irene's place, in her bed with her in it sleeping in his shoulder. He fell asleep again, dreaming about his future. That dream is interrupted by an nightmare. This time when he wakes up, he see's blood. everywhere, the sight of it makes him ridiculously queasy nearly causing him to vomit. He cover his mouth the prepares to remove himself from the bed. One the right side of it, there she was, his girlfriend Irene. Her drapes covered in blood, and showing no signs of life.

He held her in his arms and shed tears which went from clear to bloodshot red. Marco saw his reflection in the Irene's puddle of blood. A hand reached out of and grabbed Irene's body and pulled her into the unknown. Marco tried to go after her but failed, as he was too late. She was already gone. Sitting there weeping, the hand appeared again from the bloody pond and afterwards a head began to emerged followed by an body. A young man, roughly the same age as Marco stepped out of the pond of blood to face him. Marco began to began from the horribly sight as this thing drew closer and closer to him.

It's claws were sharp as a griffon's talons. It's body the stature of a god. It's face cold, dark maleficent, evil. And it's, oh those eyes, staring into your soul placing ultimate fear into your. Telling you there is no where to run or hide. 'I you now'. Those eyes were something, they ensured that death will follow if you wronged. The being stood before Marco as he was in a corner. It tilted it's head the placed it's monstrous hands on his own neck, then snapped it, falling to the ground seemingly killing himself.

"This is some Freddy Kruger shit." Marco said looking at the dead body of the being. He got up from the corner and tried to ease away from the being. Only to be startled again having his leg grabbed. The tight grip of creature made Marco scream in agony as it was using him to lift itself up from the floor.

"Lighten up Marco, I'm here to help. The being said snapping it's bones back into place.

"Who.. what the hell are you..?" Marco said with curiosity and fear both crossed together in the same context.

The creature turn towards Marco, slowly walking toward him, looking into his eyes seeing what he has been going through. It then turns away and vomits disgusting black putrid liquid. It looked like oil mixed with blood. It then wipes his face and faces Marco again.

"Wow, they didn't tell me I was working with… a bitch." The demon said grabbing a water bottle, downing the whole thing.

"What the fuck? Did someone seriously slip me something last night? This has to be a dream!" Marco as he attempts to wake himself up from the dream but fails. The creature appeared next to Marco's side. He offered him a cigarette for his distress then began to explain what the situation was.

"You kiddo, I'm… I'm a vampire god, sent here by those other douche bag's to help you out. We want to make sure that the council stays balanced and not have another incident like before. But… it will. Which is why they enlisted me to help your sorry ass. Hey, this is the part where you asked questions.." The vampire said.

"Council? I have nothing to do with that, My Uncle takes care of that shit. I want nothing to do with them after Obrecht, that fifth executed my father. Let them burn, I don't care." Marco said angrily, huffing the smoke from the burning cigarette.

"I see, but kiddo, you know your Uncle is working with that Obrecht guy? Well by force technically. If he didn't agree to such alliance they would of killed you along with your father.. Anything to say about that?" The vampire said.

Marco was silent.

"I see, well. Obrecht is up to his edgy schemes again. Since your was next into line if anything happened to the count, the title went to you. So yeah, you're a potential vampire prince, blah blah. That is not the main reason I'm here, I'm here to shape you up, build you, craft you into the little dhampir that you are." The vampire said raising up and stretching.

"So that what I'm am.. Come to think of it, dhampir sounds better than half-vampire.. Hey wait a minute? Where Irene, what the hell did you do with her?!" Marco said attempting to grab the bloody vampire, only to have him to slip out of his grasp due to the god being composed complete of blood.

"Easy kiddo, easy. She's alive and well still in the bed with you in the real world. And I must say, I was quite impressed with your performance last night. Reminded me of my youth." The vampire said, in a deviant manner.

"What? What the hell are you talking about now? Hold on, did you watch?!" Marco yelling.

"Yeah kiddo, as I said before I'm quite impressed. I myself ..couldn't even eat p-" The vampire god after being interrupted by Marco.

"Okay enough, just put me back so I can take in what I learned just now. God I'm going to need a drink after this.."

"Ha Marco, 'take in' you're quite funny.. Okay just fall asleep and you should wake up in the normal world.. "

So he did, he closed his eyes and he woke up back in the world of living next to his dear Irene. He didn't want to leave her right now, he wanted to stay and cuddle with her a little while longer. But he had business to take care of. He thought about what the vampire god said, he is the potential heir to the council. And knows Obrecht is still after him and as for his uncle, he'll deal with him later. Right now, he needs to get some alcohol in his system.

As he made his way down the street his is approached by a mysterious woman, with flaming red hair, dressed in leather fabrics, like some kind of mercenary with a phoenix logo on her collar. She was even carrying a sword. Marco looked closely at the woman to make sure he wasn't dreaming again, attempting to touch her breast.

"Touch me, and I'll take your hand.." The woman said.

Marco quickly removed his hand from her space then back away after realizing that this was all real. The woman began to speak again.

"You must be Marco. My name is Nisa. I'm a headhunter, or mercenary.. I've been task by your uncle to look over you while he was away.. And as of right now, you're in danger, we need to move fast.." The woman said taking his hand and pulling him along.

Marco told the woman to wait, but when he turned around he could see a group of shady figures following them, maybe about three or four. It was dark out, was kinda hard to tell.

The two went inside a bar and blended in, ordered something along the way. The woman told Marco to remain calm and continue drinking. They needed to buy some time, and wait at the right moment to ditch their pursuers. They were already inside, searching for them. One got closer to Marco, and began to suspect something.

As the pursuer place his hand on Marco's shoulder, Nisa began to slowly removed her blade her it's sheath. Instead of cutting open the pursuer, she noticed something odd about Marco, his eyes, they were glowing red like some kind of demon. He grabbed the pursuer left arm and shattered nearly every bone in it. Causing the man to fall down, hard into the floor, squirming around back and forth yelling, *"MY ARM, MY ARM!" *in a painful but yet hysterical manner.

"It's time to go, now!" Nisa as she grabs Marco and make her way through the crowds of people without being spotted. They had to move fast, surely more were coming after them..


	5. Chapter 5

Nisa and Marco managed to escape the pursuit of the men, however Nisa felt they weren't giving up so easily so she kept on her guard, like every other mercenary of her standards would. The two took shelter on top of roof somewhere in the Bronx. The moon was full tonight and the silence was broken from a eerie howl coming from the horizon.

While shining her sword with a cloth, Nisa was expecting questions from Marco. It took a minute before he decided to speak, he becoming light headed again.  
"Hey, you. Are you okay, don't black out on me. I still need to get paid.." Nisa as he trying to keep the dhampir awake.

He slips into another sleep and finds himself in the red world that resembled his previous dream, on the very same rooftop he passed out on, all alone. Everything was silent, it's quite disturbing because the only sound he hear is the sound him breathing and his heart beating. He then hears the sound of someone eating, smacking. He turns around and see's the vampire god from his past dream, eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a single cherry.

"Oh, hey kiddo. Sorry to call you back so early." The vampire god said as he finished up his treat letting out an obnoxious burp.

What do you want this time, I'm still fucked up from earlier." Marco said, already annoyed. The vampire god, tosses his bowl over roof and onto a taxi. Then with supernatural speed, he zooms over to Marco's side placing his bloody arm around his neck.

"That little 'incident' at the bar' that was me kiddo, I gave you that power to demolish that guys arm. You were to pussy to use your own power, that is running through your fragile dhampir veins."

"Wait, I don't remember… How did you..?"

"Calm down kiddo, just take it easy.. relax. I wanted to explain this earlier but my time was limited. Now while you're knocked out on the roof, with the hot phoenix chick, I can do that.

"Phoenix?"

"Oh, I could smell her sizzling blood all the way from here Marco, I'm a vampire deity dude.. Anyway here's the deal. You ARE a heir, to the vampire council, chosen by Count Dadi Doku himself to take his place. Original it was supposed to be your father, but then he was executed for high treason or something, blah blah don't matter.

"Wait what?" Marco said breaking away from the vampire after hearing the fate that befell on his father.

"Yeah, but we will get to that later, here's the important part. That guy Obrecht, he's bad news man. Originally I was task to take that guy out, but my superior decided that it more suitable if you did. Those pricks…"

"Obrecht… I know there is more sinister tendencies to that bastard. And I remember my uncle saying something about me being royal, I just never cared."

"You kinda remind me of myself kid, but not as devilishly handsome as yours truly.. Anyway, yeah, you're an heir, and Obrecht is looking to make sure you don't ascend to leadership. But… lucky for, as your guardian angel, I will guide you through the trials and dangers theatawaits… God I sound like a dork.."

"Guardian angel huh.. -Sigh- Whatever I guess. So, what do we do now, guardian angel?" Marco said in a sarcastic tone.

The vampire god sprout wings and began to hover above the roof.  
"Find your uncle, tell him that you know. Then the path will be open, kiddo. Also if you need me, you know where to find me.. Wait, that's wrong. I'm technically living in your conscious or something.. Whatever, fuck science. Later kiddo!" The vampire god speaking cryptic as he leaves Marco.

The red world fades to black as Marco returns the the world of the living, with Nisa violently shaking him and screaming in his face. "Wake up! I swear if you die, and I don't get paid there will be hell to pay!" then Marco finally shows that he is fine, politely asking Nisa to stop wobbling him, then she helps him up on his feet.

"Marco, we have to move, we're in wolf territory.."

"Lycan's?! You brought us in Lycan territory, did my uncle tell you that vampires are still in a mini war with them?!" Marco said panicking.

"I know dammit, that is we I tried to you up from you blackout! Not only we have to deal those guys after, but fucks wolve's too!"

 _ **CRASH**_

Three lycan's in their full form landed on the roof, several feet from the two. The middle begins to sniff several times and pick up the scent of their Fable blood.  
"What this, a half and half… and. -sniffs- A phoenix…! Oh this is a party." One middle lycan said cracking his freakishly large clawed hands. The other two next to him began to circle around Nisa and Marco blocking their escape.

"Wrong place, wrong time.." The middle lycan said before leaping at the two.

One the other side of the city  
Ademar and Obrecht are cleaning up after a dangerous and bloody job they were sent on by the council. Ademar is picking up the limbs of his target and dumping them in a secure container. He dropped something and had to kneel down to pick it up. Obrecht then silently picked up a hammer and hovered it above Ademar's skull, ready to bring it down any moment. His pager on his waist goes off, and he cease to taking his partner's life, for now..

He checks it, and discovers something terrible. The Count has fallen ill, and the council has called for an immediate gathering. Obrecht then addressed Ademar on the dire situation, and the old vampire is left in shock. He will waste no time returning to the council but before he leaves the country again he must check in on his nephew before he does so. As Ademar exit the warehouse,

Obrecht picks up the same hammer that he was going to use on Ademar slams it into the wall creating a large hole.

"Soon, Ademar. Once the count is out of the picture, all I have to do is take care of your half breed nephew.. Then I'll ascend to power. The council could use a.. sudden reformation."


	6. Chapter 6

As much as those lycan's wanted to kill those Nisa and Marco, they couldn't pass on the offer they was offered. Apparently, there's bad blood with this clan and Obrecht. He killed several of its members and its leader was itching to get his claws on that treacherous vampire for so long, but they couldn't keep up him with despite their efforts. The lycan leader acknowledge Marco's worlds and took in consideration of them being allies.

"Listen young dhampir, the man Obrecht.. He killed many off many of my clan, to the point where we had to go into hiding. Some suggested we seek council with Fabletown, but even them or their guard dog couldn't help us escaped eradication. This is one reason why we're so, hostile to outsiders." The Lycan said

"I understand your hardship, no one deserve such a thing. I wouldn't wish it on my enemy. Obrecht must pay for his crimes, against my father, your clan and everyone that bastard brought pain upon. You have my word, we will stop him and make him pay." Marco sealing the deal and coming to a clear agree with the lycan leader. He will find Obrecht and make him pay, but of course there will be some complication on the ahead.

 _ **The Vampire Council**_

Obrecht entered the chamber of the fatally ill Count. He went over to his bedside and listened to what the withering vampire had to say.

"Where is Ademar… Obrecht? The count said in a cracking voice.

"He stayed behind to seek out his nephew, I believe he wants to bring him here to meet you, my lord.." Ademar said.

"Excellent, Ademar. With him on arrival, we can make preparations to whom would lead the council.. You or the young dhampir, Marco…"

"Yes my lord."

"It is a disappointment Urdumar couldn't be here. I still to this… wondered… why he would commit such… treason. I still wonder to this day Obrecht…. and I know it was painful to carry out the execution of your friend.."

"'Twas my lord, 'twas…"

 _ **10 years ago The Crooked Man's Office**_

Obrecht and Urdumar enter the office of the evil business. On the left was Jersey and Georgie and on the right was the Dum's along with Mary. The two vampires weren't intimidated by the Crooked man's goons, in fact they were itching for a little brawl, but decided to stick to the objective of being here.

The Crooked Man enters and immediately addresses the issue with him and a vampire that stolen something from him.

"You see, Urdumar. Your son, Marco and his delinquent dragon, Draco stolen something from me. My employees were tasked to retrieve it from them, politely. However they misinterpreted how annoying, oh excuse me. How troublesome these two can be. Instead of taking further measures to retrieve my belongings I was hoping you could talk some sense into your son his friend."

"I see Mr. Crooked. My son and his friend are quite the duo. Always causing some sort of mischief, and doing the casual things teenagers would do. We were all teenagers right? Yeah, I'll contact my son, I bring back your stolen goodies and what not."

"You seem flustered, Urdumar? Perhaps you could use a drink" Crooked Man offered.

"No, I was expecting more than a simple retrieval mission. You do know what me and Obrecht do? We're the hands of the Vampire Council, we don't have time for such pointless errands."

"I understand Urdumar. I assure you that what your son stolen from me will put quite the penny in your pocket, it will be quite beneficial."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will. Let's go Obrecht."  
As the two leave they set out to find Marco and Draco. The duo are chilling on a rooftop of an abandon building drinking wine coolers and smoking cannabis.

"So Marco what is thing anyway. It looks like a gargoyle or something" Draco asked.

"It's a vampire charm. I think it belongs to the Vampire council.. Any idea how much it's worth." Marco asking.

Then suddenly, Urdumar and Obrecht leaps onto the roof using vampire ability. He walks over to his son and hoist him up in the by his collar in disappointment."

"Marcolta, what the hell were you thing. Stealing from someone as dangerous as Crooked. He sent his goons after you, what if something happened?" Urdurmar scolding his son.  
"I'm sure they're not as dangerous as you and Mr. Obrecht, Mr. Urdumar." Draco said.  
"Thank you Draco, wait.. Shouldn't you two be in school right now? Why why are you smoking pot?"

"Dad, it's Saturday.."

"He's right Urdumar.." Obrecht grabbing a drink from the cooler.

"Whatever, Marcolta, give me what you stole from Crooked. Now."

"Fine, here.. Shit"

"Now back to whatever.. Please stay out of trouble, both of you."

"We will.."

As Urdumar and Obrecht returned to the Crooked Man's hideout, Urdumar realized that the item he sent to retrieve was an ancient and forbidden vampire charm. Punishment for its possession was punishable by death. When the two arrived, Urdumar stormed into the office and demand to know where exactly did Crooked Man acquire such a thing.  
Crookman looks at Obrecht, then signals the mysterious assassins and their leader, Sadira to enter and apprehend Urdumar by impaling his limbs with several small daggers.

The vampire falls to floor in agonizing pain of his flesh burning from the silver tips of the daggers as the lied in his flesh. The artifact dropped on the floor and the mysterious assassin Sadira picks and walks over towards Urdumar and whispers into his ear.

"I have you.."

Then orders her assassins to carry him away to vampire council. Upon arrival he was brought to the mercy of the council and Count Dadi Doku.  
Urdumar awoken and realized where he was and what happened earlier. He then see's the Count holding the artifact in his cold hands, looking at Urdumar is utter disappointment and disgust.

"What were, you to do with this Urdumar? Did you realize what dangerous powers it held, did you realized you could start another hundred year war between clans if this was to go public? Do you? Answer me dammit!" The count as he smacks Urdumar, causing saliva and blood to fly onto the marble floor.

Urdumar looks up at the count.

"I was set up. I would never go against your law our councils law and steal such power, let alone use it to jeopardize my family or my ascension to the throne. I would never my lord. "

"Sadira caught you red handed with it Urdumar. Your false pleading is getting you know where.."

"My lord, I WAS SET UP. You're being blinded by lies! The dreadful bitch is lying, she's working with the one who set me up!"

The Count leaves Urdumar and returns to his throne among the other council members.

"You we're to be my heir, Urdumar. Instead you defile that honor and commit high treason.. As much as this pains my old cold heart. You know what must be done. Council, this man has committed a high level of treason, in which it would spark another long war among our fellow clans. All in favor, of this traitor's death… Show… thy hand."

With an unanimous decision, for committing such a crime Urdumar would immediately by put to death by holy rays, here in now. The count asked Obrecht to carry out Urdumar's execution, which he humbly accepted.

Two soldiers moved Urdumar to the center of the hall. Obrecht, carrying a glowing dagger that burned bright as the sun approached Urdumar, one last time. Before he would execute the vampire he leaned in close and whispered something sinister.

"Sorry old friend… There can only be one Count.. Surely your son and brother will follow in you path. Death will come knocking at their door.. I promise you that.."  
Realizing that Obrecht was the one who set him up. Urdumar attempts to break from his chains and kill Obrecht for his treachery, but he his stab in the heart by the powerful dagger. As he turns ashes, he have a glimpse of the future. A vision of his son Marco and Obrecht having a bloody duel..

 _ **In the present(Or 1994...)**_

Marco and Nisa return to Ademar's house. Before saying goodbye, Marco ask Nisa for a favor.

"While I'm gone Nisa, could you watch over Irene for me? I will pay whatever for you to do so." Marco ask.

"It's fine, I'll do it for. Your uncle paid me more than enough. This one is on the house."

"Thanks Nisa."

After saying goodbye, Nisa turns into a flaming bird and departs, while Marco enters the house and approach his uncle. Once inside, he see's Ademar, sharpening a sword in a chair. He walks over to him demanding a talk.

"Uncle, we need to talk. NOW." Marco demanded.  
Ademar gives attention to his nephew.

"I'm sure we do. Ready to kill that bastard I assume?'

After hearing what his uncle said, Marco knew his uncle was on board to stopping Obrecht and getting revenge for the suffering he's caused. They were then on their way to Spain, to the Vampire Council..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vampire Council, Spain  
**_  
After The Count and Obrecht finished up their conversation about who would succeed him, Obrecht leaves the chamber and ventures around the building. He makes his way to a closed off room and opens the secured door by pricking his finger and offering a drop of blood to the guardian protecting it. The being on the door recognizes his blood and allows him to enter without any, disagreements.

In the dark gloomy room is a dagger. The hilt black as coal and the blade, radiant as the sun. This weapon, the very same weapon he used to execute Urdumar years ago. Obrecht can still see the look he had on his face when the dagger found it's way into Urdumar's chest. He removes the dagger and secures from sight, leaves the room and make his way back to The Count's chamber..

 _ **New York Airport, U.S**_

While Marco and Ademar prepare for their flight to Spain, Marco begins to experiences his hunger once again. He can smell the blood of someone who could their hand near, his pupils begin to widen, and nearly carried away towards the delightful smell of of the red crimson liquid. His uncles smacks him out of and tells him to focus, he tries but it is difficult. He isn't sure why his hunger chose to return after being absent for so long.

Marco grabs the pedant a pray in his native tongue, to halt his urge. "Sin mal no puede hacerme daño, ni puede destruir." His eyes return to normal he takes a breath and is ready to move out. He still wishes to take something that would knock him out while on board.

After several hours, the two final arrived in Spain. This has been the first time Marco has ever been to the country. He still remembers long ago when his father said he would bring him and his mother here for a vacation, that never happened sadly.

 _ **Vampire Council, Spain**_

They rented a car and navigated through the countryside en route to the council. After a 20 minutes of driving, they finally arrived. They got out, and knocked on the large twin doors,a well sturdy guard answers and recognizes Ademar and invites him and his nephew inside.

Once inside, Ademar told Marco to wait, while he seek out The Count. Marco observes the surroundings of the old strange building. The crest that Ademar keeps on his wall hangs right above the throne, were the Count would sit in a meeting. He is then greeted by the mysterious assassin Sadira, who greatly surprising him.

"Mmm, so young… But, not too fragile.." Sadira said in a grisly yet seductive tone..  
Marco is then mesmerized by this strange woman's appearance, and noticed how strange her eyes glowed. Golden, like a demonic spider of some sort..

Ademar then calls Marco over, then look away from Sadira. When he would look back, she vanishes leaving being a single string of web.

He don't know what he just seen, but pays it no attention at the moment. He is here for one thing, Obrecht. And Ademar was leading him right to him.

 _ **Inside The Count's Chamber**_

Once inside, before going any further, Ademar bows in respect. He then grabs Marco and forces his nephew to bow his head in respect also. They arise and approach The Count.

"My lord, I… apologize for the long wait. I had to fetch my nephew. I believe you haven't met.."

The Count, slightly raises his head too see Marco then calls him over.

"Come closer, my child, let me have a closer look at thee."

Marco steps over by the dying Vampire side and immediately ask for Obrecht, demanding answers of what happened with his father. Ademar tells his nephew mind mind his manners, but The Count forgives all and tells Marco the story of his father's betrayal.

"You resemble Urdumar in so many ways, young dhampir. The result of a Vampire and Human joined as one, proven to be more powerful… than both. Your father, your uncle, and Obrecht, and now you are heir to the council, and the throne.

Your father, betrayed us. Stolen such a wicked curio that was forbidden from usage. If any word of it risen among the other clans.. We all would've been torn apart.. which is why.. I had no choice.

I had to call for his execution, to prevent a terrible war. It crushed me, seeing someone that I called.. a son befallen to such a fate. You may hate me… if you will."

Marco is silent after hearing what he just heard from The Count, he thinks until he hear a voice in the back of his head. "Old fish face is right kiddo. But he wasn't the one who sent you dad to his death.. You know who you're here for.." Said his guardian angel.

The door to the chamber began to open, and from it emerged Obrecht, doing his best to conceal his the evil grin on his face as he approached The Count.

"My lord, and my fellow heirs…"  
Marco begins to approach his nemesis, displaying his dhampir appearance.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. What happened between you and my father ten years ago!" Marco demanded.

"You must be Marco. I can see the resemblance from a mile away.. If you must know, since your time in this world is very short. I set Urdumar, I made a deal with the Fable called Crooked Man or whatever these Mundies called him. He help me eliminate the threat that preventing me from claiming the throne. Now there's two… his son and brother."

These words leave The Count speechless. He is enrage by what Obrecht have just admitted to, having to orchestrated a false execution of an innocent in order to ascend to power. This was high treason, and The Count wasn't having it.

"Obrecht, how could you? You were like a son to me. I took you in from the sorrows of an orphan trained you under my wing so one day you would possible take my place.. and yet you commit such a godawful, a such a hellish crime. You… you Obrecht will get a punishment worse than death." The Count as he attempts to rises up, but he's held down by his weakened state.

"I appreciate… all you have done for me, but. Your services, IS NOT LONGER REQUIRED!" Obrecht as he throws the dagger he stolen into the chest of The Count. The old withered Vampire begins to scream in agony as his flesh is reduced to ashes onto a pile on top of his bed. The Count is no more..

Marco and Ademar stare in horror after witness what Obrecht has just done.

"Obrecht, you son of a bitch. You think you're going to get away with this?!" Ademar removing his word from his side.

"Oh no, partner. I WILL get away, and once I eliminated you two, there won't be anyone to get in my way from taking the throne AND the council. Once I take over the council, I will then raise up a legion to take the throne as Vampire King. All in due time, but first… let's take out the trash."

Obrecht then begins to cut himself several times. Then stabs himself with another dagger, he falls to the floor and begins to call out for help.

"Help they killed him! They killed The Count!"  
Soldier begins to swarm the room surrounding Marco and Ademar. As they draw closer preparing to apprehend them, Ademar reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pellet. He throws hard at the ground and both him and Marco instantly vanishes, outside the council and in the wilds of Spain.

 _ **Several hours later**_

Marco and Ademar were recognized and branded as traitors. Leaving Obrecht to become the new Count. In coming days he would seek council with the other clans and the Vampire King, but as of now, he must deal with his two problems. He gives orders to his hired assassin, Sadira to arrange a bounty for Marco and Ademar.

"Dead or Alive, whichever is easier. Send out the word, to all hunters, bounty hunters of the like. Find those traitors, and do whatever necessary as possible to do so. Use their loves ones as bait, I don't care how… JUST FIND THEM!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Several hours after escaping the council...**_

Ademar and Marco headed used a portal to return back to New York City. Marco asked his uncle why he didn't try the same method earlier before taking a flight. His response to his nephew was, "This was for an emergency only." then he placed the key into the lock on his door and opened. He and his nephew enter there house and grabbed whatever valuables they could.

There was a knock on the door, the two froze and kept quiet. Ademar removed a dagger from under the desk and began to approach the door, slowly placing his nervous palm on the handle and turning the door handle. If it was who he expected, they would have been in a bloody surprise. Luckily it wasn't who Ademar was expecting it was Nisa who have recently been informed of the bounty placed on Marco and Ademar's head.

"So Nisa, you two heard of the bounty, I wonder where your legion still lies?" Ademar said.

"Calm down, Ademar. I'm not going to betray you or anything. What you payed me, is far more profitable than that cheap ass bounty. By the way Marco, your girlfriend is safe, I made sure of it." Nisa as she has a seat at the table and helps herself to a drink.

"Thanks Nisa, I appreciate all you have done. But what of your sister, Viera. She's a mercenary, and head huntress too, what if she come after us?"Marco asked.

"Don't worry, Viera's busy with... another job. Looking for a dragon boy or some shit.. You should be good, for now." Nisa as she finishes up her drink.

Ademar insist that the three leave immediately, as the assassins and bounty hunters hunters are looking for the as we speak. Putting what all they could carry in their briefcases. The three exit the house. While outside Ademar discuss what he has planned to combat Obecht.

As Obrecht killed The Count, he became the new Count, and placed a bounty our both Marco and Ademar. He wants to eliminate anyone that would threaten his place and ascension to the vampire throne. Perhaps Obrecht was nervous to have other people dispatch his problems instead of taking care of it himself. His goals are still unclear, but Ademar has a hunch what Obrecht is planning. The King of Vampires is paying a visit to Fabletown in a few days, maybe Obrecht has something planned, and what ever it may be Ademar intends to stop Obrecht there and expose him as the fraud that he is.

Marco wanted to check up on Irene, before he joined his uncle. While Nisa and Ademar went to seek out help from a few people to combat Obrecht and whatever he has panned. The voice of Marco's vampire guardian echoes in his head, he grows dizzy and begins to lean against a nearby wall.

"Hey kid, you gotta move quick! Your girl is in trouble! Some weird spider chick is after her! Go!" His guardian said. then Marco eyes turned red and he sprinted to the location of Irene. He head to get there as quickly as possible before any harm would come to her. The spider woman, Sadira. As dangerous as she was beautiful, Marco knew she would show no mercy, he must reach Irene quickly.

Nearing being hit by cars in the process he finally arrived on time. He knocks on the apartment door, and after waiting for a brief period, the door opens and Irene leaps into Marco's arms and kisses him on his cheek.

"Marco, where the hell have you been?" Irene questioning her boyfriend with an anger but yet concern tone.

"Been to Spain with my uncle. Oh yeah, we need to get you out of here! People are after you! Well me mostly, but they will try to use you as bait so we need to get you out of here." Marco holding Irene hands tightly.

Irene then warns Marco about the multiple glowing golden eyes behind him. He turns around and and catches several small but extremely sharp daggers in his arm causing blood to spat all over the door. He removes them and he triggers his healing process. He then picks up Irene and carries her away with blinding speed until the was able to lose the pursuers. Both him and Irene were safe for now, barely escaping the grasp of Sadira's assassins. It wasn't over yet..

 _ **Queens, New York City**_

Ademar and Nisa found their way at an old rundown warehouse were they would meet with the ally Ademar mentioned. They approached the gate and noticed a camera glaring them in the face. The gate opened after a few snaps from the camera, and Ademar and Nisa entered. The big warehouse door opened and from it emerged a middle aged man, with some African decent. He asked Ademar and Nisa what business they had here.

"Hello Daren, long time no see. Thought you took a early retirement after your son was born." Ademar said.

"I am. I've already picked my successors. Now, state your business before I'll have to pop a cap in yo ass." Daren said putting out a cigarette.

"There is bad blood in the council. A traitor, a coward, a fool. He's planning something, and is likely to go down when the Vampire King arrives in Fabletown. I need the help of your expertise and your werecat.." Ademar getting straight to the point.

Daren thinks this over as he is on the edge of retiring from hunting and bagging and tagging rogue Fables. He thinks this over, and accepts Ademar's offer.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Business Office, Fabletown_**

Marco and Irene decided to take a trip to Fabletown and hid there until things cooled down. But it wasn't no time soon since Sadira and her gang of spider assassins were after him, and not to mention anyone who is participating in the bounty placed on him and Ademar's head.

He stops at the one place who could help him in this time of need. An old family friend of his father, Bigby.

"This is the place Irene. Let's hope he's home." Marco said holding Irene's hand as the two entered their business offices of Fabletown.

Inside, there he was. The Big bad himself in a heated conversation with the ex-pirate Bluebeard about something. Apparently there was a young thief in green, wielding a bow & arrow broken into the Bluebeard's apartment.

After the two finished their, conversation, Marco approached Bigby.

"Hey! Big bad.. Remember me? Urdumar's son. You probably don't.." Marco assured that Bigby didn't.

"Actually I do. The last time I spoke with your father, he called me a... 'rusted old hell hound..?' or something. But we were both drunk at the time. Sad about his passing. What are you doing here anyway?" Bigby taking a puff of his ciggs.

"Yeah, sad... The reason I'm here is because, well.." Marco then explained the situation to Bigby. He barely believed most of Marco's tale, but after he mentioned something about the Vampire King visiting with Obrecht, he caught Bigby's full attention.

The Vampire King, visiting to sign a treaty between rogue vampires of Fabletown and unite them. However if something goes wrong during the treaty, tension will rise between the rogues and Fabletown again. Maybe the royals with it. Bigby gave Marco and Irene keys to an empty apartment where they can hid there until things dive down.

They should be safe from Sadira and anyone else for now. Now all Marco have to do is come up with a plan to stop Obrecht from doing whatever in the coming day. Hopefully his uncle is having better luck than he is.

 _ **Old warehouse, New York**_

Daren showed Ademar and Nisa around his headquarters for hunting down rogue Fables. After showing the two around, Daren introduces him to his team, a small one at the matter. Smaller than you would imagine. The team consisting of a witch, a bird like Fable, a brainy shapeshifting mouse, and a swords-woman.

After the tour, Daren asked Ademar what exactly he had in mind for combating his foe, Obrecht and whatever he had at his disposal.

"Alright Daren, your team looks powerful. Powerful enough to take on Obrecht's enforcers, but we're going to need more than fire power to take him out." Ademar said.

"My team, are more than just firepower. We all have the necessary skills, to complete any objective. When we part our mind to it. Much your your phoenix mercenary Nisa." Daren said, having a seat opening a beer.

"How flattering, Daren." Nisa said looking away.

Ademar then opens up a beer as well and has a seat.

"All I need you and your team to do is keep Obrecht's crew hostage. No other falters, as I will personal handle the bastard myself. Then afterwards, you can gladly retire after one successful mission. What do ya, say, Werecat?" Ademar convincing Daren.

"Straightforward. I like that. If only Etan was that way... Alright Ademar, you know where to find me when it's time to throw down."

Nisa and Ademar then leaves the warehouse. Ademar then sends to find Marco while he take care some other things.

 **Somewhere in Spain, The Vampire Palace**

Obrecht meets with the Vampire King in the throne room, engaging in a short and brief chat about his meeting in the American Fabletown. After that was over he then went into a secure room and spoken with his hired assassin, Sadira using a small crystal ball.

"Status report, Sadira?" Obrecht said.

"The wolf has him, secured with the other diplomats.. We can breach their defenses and take him..." Sadira said glaring at the business office while handing from a web.

"No need. The meeting is tomorrow night. Everything will go into motion there... Standby until then." Obrecht then stops the orb and continues with his affairs.

The next day will surely be... dramatic..


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Marco still in bed with Irene awoken to see his guardian at the foot of his bed, attempting to light a cigarette. Marco careful removed himself from the bed without waking Irene wrapping a blanket around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marco asked the vampire god, removing the cig from his mouth.

"Sorry, didn't know that she can't be around smoke. By the way... some show you put on last night kiddo." The vampire god said as he went over to the chair in blinding speed.

"What the hell are you talking about guardian. Wait don't tell me... you were watching us again? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Marco cursing out his guardian.

The vampire the pointed to a smudge at the head of the bed.

"How that that get there, I wonder.." The vampire said.

"You're a creep, a pervert, and the list goes on. How are you my guardian again? Marco asking as he closes the bedroom door behind him.

The guardian stops playing around and reminds Marco of what's happening today. The Vampire king is visiting Fabletown today to sign a treaty. Obrecht will be there with him. He's planning something, something that will create tension between Fabletown and the Vampires.

"So kiddo, I hope you're ready for this. I think you uncle and the that fine piece of phoenix ass Nisa already have something too. We, me and you are going to go in and take Obrecht out quick and swiftly. We get him alone and end it in a flash." The vampire god insisting that Marco takes care of Obrecht in this manner.

Marco found his guardian idea to be straightforward, but he wanted Obrecht to pay for his treacherous deeds. He wanted him to die a slowly and painful death, just like what he father. He wanted him to feel the wrath of those he have wronged. This is what Marco had planned for Obrecht.

 _ **Several hours later**_

With the Vampire King arriving in less than an hour. Marco met up with Bigby to discuss something.

"Something wrong Marco? Bigby asked.

"My father's murderer is on the way. I was wondering if you're still letting me exact my revenge. Or still going by the 'rules'. Marco asked.

"Revenge, can be a dark and deadly path Marco. It can stick with you for the rest of your life, the results I mean. You do something you live to regret, it will haunt you. I don't personally know this Obrecht guy, but I knew your father. So tell me, would Urdumar want this, want you to become, a killer?" Bigby lecturing Marco.

"I'm dhampir. A vampire, I'm already a killer Bigby." Marco said.

"You're also human. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you have to be a killer. I'm... I may have did some fuck up things in my past, but I was offered a second chance Marco. I went from killer, monster to a protector. Even though there has been some times where I wanted to just end the lives of some these morons (Bluebeard for example), but I'd be breaking the rules." Bigby said.

"So if I do kill Obrecht, you as sheriff would be forced to..."

"Yeah Marco. When you run into Obrecht, as much as you want to kill him, don't Bring him to justice, for your father. You don't have to become a monster, Marco." Bigby placing his hand on Marco shoulder then walking away.

Marco took what Bigby said during their conversation to the heart, but he still wasn't sure what he would do once he caught Obrecht. The King was minutes away and the meeting and signing of the treaty would go underway shortly.

 **The Vampire King arrives**

His graces step outside of his dragon carriage and was accompanied by his servants and several guards. The King and his royals made their way to the doors of the business office. There waiting at the gate was Obrecht and several Fabletown representatives.

"My lord. Right this way." Obrecht as he greeted royals and the king, leading them inside.

They then gathered in a secure room with the former Vampire Rebels that terrorized the city. A meeting then took place that would lead to a signing of a treaty.

Obrecht decided to step out of the meeting. He went to a secure room where there wasn't a soul in sight. He began to move a box containing power silver powder. Something that full vampires are highly allergic to. He then looked for an vent where he place the powder, and is then interrupted by Marco.

"I knew it. You were trying to kill the king and make as if it was Fabletown's fault.. I'm not impressed, Obrecht." Marco said closing the door behind him.

"Oh you're early.. No matter, better late then never I supposed. I guess... you want to stop me?" Obrecht said.

"No, I'm going to kill you." Marco as his eyes turn dark and red.

"Such fire in your eyes. But for how long?" Obrecht as he closes the box of silver powder then zooms over to Marco, dragging him out of the building to a more, spacey area where the two would continue, their showdown...


	11. Chapter 11

Obrecht throws Marco against the dumpster and punches him several times in the chest. He then grabs Marco by the neck and begins to squeeze tightly. Marco gasp for air, then reaches for a brick that is only a inch from reach. He picks it up and slaps Obrecht across the jaw with causing blood to splatter on the pavement.

The Vampire falls backward as he tries to catch his balance, whipping the blood from his mouth and beard he smiles at Marco's surprise attack.

"That kind hurt, Marco. I don't remember your father teaching you that.." Obrecht said taunting Marco.

"The street taught me how to fight. He just taught me how to be a Vampire. Regardless him not being a reliable father, I loved him, just as I loved my mother. I lost one parent to sickness and the other to a pushover. But soon, Obrecht, I will achieve reimbursement momentarily." Marco as his eye turn dark and red, revealing his true nature.

As Marco roared his fangs grew large and sharper than your average Vampire. He had become something worse, something more violent, and it thirst for blood.

He leaped in the air in Obrecht's direction attempting to take his head off, but Obrecht quickly moves out the way and tries to remove the dagger he used to slay Marco's from his coat. It is knock out of his hand when Marco grabs him and slams he into the ground creating a huge dent in the pavement.

 **The Business Office(Rooftops)**

Sadira and her assassins had orders to finish the Job if anything was to happen to Obrecht. She rallied her assassins and ordered them to poison the the Vampires in the meeting including the king with silver powder. Before they could execute their plan, they are confronted by Ademar and Nisa.

"Sadira, the Spider... I love your work." Nisa said slowly drama her katana.

"You are... a Phoenix. I can feel your flames from here. A rare type of Fable, about to become.. near extinct.." Sadira as all of her assassins surrounded Nisa and Ademar.

Ademar chuckles and then whistles, signaling Daren and his crew of Fables to charge in and assist them against Sadira.

In his full Werecat form, Daren the leader accompanied by a mouse brainiac, holding some kind of weapon. A suave birdlike Fable and lastly, a beautiful but yet ruthless female mercenary who is also carries a katana like Nisa.

Sadira's assassins are not intimate by what lies in front of them. Under their leaders order the begin to attack. They put up a tough challenge against the Fables. Sadira takes the opportunity to complete her mission and go after the Vampire king and his royals.

Just as she make her way of the rooftop using her spiderwebs, is confronted by a group of Lycan's that owed a favor to Marco. They surround her.

" _*sniffs*_ Look what we have here boys.. Spider cunt!" The leader of the pack said.

Sadira's body turn blade and the blades around her arms begins to sharpen immensely. She is in full murder mode as of now.

The Lycan's prowl around her waiting for the right time to attack, but they are stop when Bigby comes walking by in his wolf form.

"Go help the guy's on the roofs boy's. I'll handle this one." Bigby said.

"You always hog all the fun.." The Lycan leader said as him and his pack leap onto the battle above leaving only Bigby and Sadira in the alley.

She then mumbles something in her native language to Bigby. He is lost to what he just heard.

"Uh, what?" Bigby asked.

"I said... Khun. Chop. Mai!" Sadira as she encases Bigby into a web and proceeds to jab him with her daggers, over and over repeatedly. This goes on for a few seconds as Bigby get's up breaks free from his web prison.

As blood leaks from the wolf's wounds, he inhale deeply. Judging from the look on Sadira's face, she knows exactly what Bigby about to do. She tries to retreat but it is too late, as Bigby took in enough air to blow the roof off as many houses as possible. He exhales then unleash a powerful ghost sending Sadira flying far... far away from the area to an unknown fate.

He takes a breath, then returns back to normal while looking for his clothes. He then removals a cigarette from his pockets and proceeds to light it.

Snow catches Bigby half naked and doesn't even bother to ask why.

"Uh, hey Snow... I was... fighting a spider woman.. and."

She then walks back inside the building without saying a word.


	12. Chapter 12: Conclusion

Sadira defeated, her assassins retreat leaving Ademar and his fellow Fables victorious. The old Vampire them leaves in search of his nephew who is still fighting Obrecht at this very moment.

Sharing a bond with Marco, he can sense if he is using his full Vampire powers, and right Marco is in a rage. Ademar needs to find him quickly before it is too late.

 **Somewhere nearby**

Obrecht and Marco continued their fight. More gruesome than one can image, each baring a bloody gash and cuts on their bodies. Exhausted from trying to kill each other.

Marco, his eyes still red and dark, ignoring everything around him including his wounds walks forward. He stands over Obrecht placing his clawed hands around his neck then began to choke him. Obrecht breaks away from the young Vampire's power grip then follows up.

Still badly wounded, Obrecht waits for his healing to kick in before he faces Marco again, but he wasn't done with him yet. Removing the same weapon he killed Urdumar and The Count with, he blinds Marco with it's bright light flowing from the blade.

"Can you feel the burn, Marco? That is the very same burn your father felt, when I destroyed him! I will admit he was a good man, but a fool! He would've made a terrible air, and the old Count need some persuasion to understand that!"

Obrecht then kicks Marco in the stomachs several times. After coughing up blood, he rolls over on his back and becomes dizzy.

"I killed alot of people, broke a lot of hearts to get as this far. Now that I you right where I want you, that only years your uncle. Then I work on the Vampire king, and finally ascend to the throne. Yes... all that I have desired will be mines in a few moments!"

Obrecht hovers the dagger over Marco's body and prepares to impale him with it. Just as he about to bring the dagger down, he is struck by a beam of light.

"Uhhmppp! What... what power? You, bitch!" Obrecht as he turns his attention to Irene who shot him.

She fires another bolt of light into Obrecht who effortlessly knocks it away. He is greatly angered, and decides to... take care of her.

"You must be his girlfriend. You will do..." Obrecht as he grabbed Irene by the arm.

"Let go of me, freak!" Irene screamed.

Obrecht then grabbed her by the nearly and began to suck the life out of her, she was slowly slipping away.

Marco, enraged witnessing the life being drained from his lover get's up in blinding speed. Rushing over towards the two separating the two from each other. Irene looks into her boyfriends eye's and see's the monster he becomes. As Marco turn his attention to Obrecht, Irene times to stop him but it is no use. This time, he will kill Obrecht, and there is no stopping him.

 _ **Revealed**_

As Obrecht struggle to pick up the dagger, Marco grabs Obrecht's arm and breaks it the before he could do the same, he is stopped by his guardian.

"Son, wait. Don't do it." His guardian said.

Baffled by why his guardian called his 'son', he release Obrecht and listen to what he had to say.

"Marco, I wanted to keep this hidden from you. But NOW, I you are becoming something that is not in your soul.. I wanted to guide to in the right direction. Guiding you to become a killer is not what I planned. You're not a killer, you're a good man." Marco's father said.

Learning that this vampire guardian or god was his father this whole time, a sign of anger and relief flows through his mind. He is both happy to see his father again at the same time pissed that he lied to him this whole time, while still carrying the urge to kill Obrecht. His father places his hand on his shoulders and reminds him how proud he is of his son.

"I will make this up to you one day son, I promise. But for now I need to get out of here. Take your girlfriend and scram. And tell your uncle everything what happened here, including me."

Marco, attempting to say a word begins to succumb to his previous injuries. Irene helps him off the roof using her magic. It begins to rain, the blood on Marco's body rinses off. His eye's returned to normal and Irene sits him down in a alley nearby.

He tries to whispers to Irene as she places her hand on his thigh.

"What is it mark? Speak up if you can!" She said..

"I have...a bone- Never mind..." Marco said smiling then closes his eyes. While Irene wraps her arms around him.

A few minutes later Ademar find the the two, relieved to see his nephew alive.

 _ **Back on the rooftop**_

Obrecht and Marco remains as the rain pours down gently around. Obrecht begs for his life, after figuring who the being in front of him really is.

"Urdumar... How are you alive.. How can this be?! I scorch you. I turned you to ashes!" Obrecht screams demand answers. Then is mysteriously stabbed in the heart with the same dagger that he used to kill Urdumar years ago.

Before he turns to ashes and dust. Urdumar shares finals words with the nefarious Vampire before his coming death.

"When I died on that day Obrecht, I was giving a second chance. I can't say the same for you though. Murdering countless people for personal gain has earned you a special spot in hell. Don't wait, I certainly won't be joining you... Peace."

As he finally turn to dust, the finally final words of Obrecht echoes through the roaring wind...

 _"Fuck you... Urdumar..."_

The rain then washes away his ashes. Urdumar then disappears from our world.

 ** _Several Months_**

Order has been restored in the city. Marco returning to his so called 'normal' is living it up as a laid back young man. However he is still having time adjusting to what happened months ago. He's on good terms with Fabletown and the Lycan's and Rival Vampire gangs of the city. He inherited his uncles house after Ademar became the new count of Spain. Parties is one thing he thinks about everything he opens the front door.

Nisa was to return back to the Homelands, but decided to stay after her sister was giving a mission to survey Marco's best friend, Draco.

As for Irene, both her and Marco temporarily separated for an unknown reason. However the young Vampire knows, hopes that the two will get back together... someday.

Before Marco leaves out of the house he feels breeze in the room. He closes the door and checks it out, finding a gift box with his name on the couch. It was from his father.

Removing the wrapping and finally opening it, he finds Obrecht dagger. He also finds a old photo of his mother, father and his younger self along with a note:

 _Dear Son,_

 _My only son, still probably haven't forgiven me for using you like that. I understand why you would probably reject this gift, so I sent it anyway. I recall the old witch, Frau Totenkinder telling of your damned fate in the near future. I dindn't want to believe her, but I knew at the bottom of my heart she was right. I had to do what was necessary to protect.. If you still hate me, so be it. Please, know that I love you._

 _This weapon, this will protect you from what is to come in the future. A Fable will try to kill you, I don't know who, but with this dagger I given you. You will give them a rude awakening._

 _Stay safe my son, and keep and eye on your Dragon friend Draco.. I think some super dominatrix mercenary is after him... And I'm not talking about Nisa.._

After putting away his gift Marco takes one final look at his family photo before placing it on the coffee table. He opens the friend door and leaves the house, for his next adventure. 


End file.
